


Abscond

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [71]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Infertility, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Somehow Gamora ends up pregnant. No one will be more surprised than she is.
Relationships: Gamora/Tony Stark
Series: Dictionary Prompts [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Abscond

Gamora walked out of the doctor's office, wondering just what the hell she was going to do. She'd had sex plenty of times, with plenty of different species, and she'd never worried about this happening. She hadn't  _ had _ to worry because whatever Thanos had done to her made her infertile. She'd been to enough doctors to know that there was no reversing it, which saved her from having to wonder if she even  _ wanted _ children. Apparently, in the process of defeating him and scattering the stones in such a way that they could never be used for destruction again, it had undone a few things. Which meant that she'd gotten pregnant, and now she had to think about whether or not she wanted kids and come up with a sure answer in the next couple weeks. 

She also had to tell Tony. And she was not looking forward to it. Although, she wondered as she walked back to the ship, maybe if she decided not to give birth, she wouldn't have to tell him at all. They could go on like they had been without any problems. She glared at nothing in particular, mood turning foul. She had to tell Tony, and she didn't want to. It was a childish urge, but here she was. 

Knowing all of this, she still got back to the ship in record time, hurrying so that she'd return before Tony got back from his own errands. The ship was pretty small, but there were parts of it that people didn't go looking in all that often. She found one of those spots and tucked herself away, smushed between the bulkhead and the console. She was sitting down, knees drawn up to her chest and arms squished into place on top of them, extended fully, since there wasn't really room on the sides. 

She sat there for a while, the position settling into her bones. It didn't hurt, but as soon as she tried to move she knew that she was going to be sore. There were footsteps, coming closer, the sounds of shuffling, and then the sounds of their steps as they left. Probably Nebula getting a snack, and she was nice-- or, disinterested-- enough not to point out Gamora's strange position. The next time someone entered, she knew her luck was up; those were Tony's footsteps. 

He paused when he saw her, redirected, and came forward slowly, kneeling down in front of her. "Everything okay?" he asked neutrally. 

She swallowed thickly. She didn't feel any better about the situation, but she'd had enough time to sit alone that it didn't feel like she was freaking out either. "Yeah, uh, there's something I need to tell you." 


End file.
